


I will be her hero

by Scarlett_Art, witchilly



Category: Kacchako - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), F/M, Heroes to Villains, kacchako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Art/pseuds/Scarlett_Art, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchilly/pseuds/witchilly
Summary: This is a fan art I did based on my Secret Santa recipient Witchilly’s villian Uraraka from her fanfic “Spare Me If I Don’t”.It’s such a powerful story; I hope I was able to do it justice. 💕✨ I know you’d been wanting to get this illustrated, so I figured it would be a great thing to draw for your gift. Merry Christmas!!✨ 😃🎄 ✨ Love your work!!!!♥️✨
Relationships: kacchako - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kacchako Secret Santa 2020





	I will be her hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spare me if I don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546669) by [witchilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchilly/pseuds/witchilly). 




End file.
